Un regalo para Harry
by Indra Snape
Summary: Para los Weasley ese es el mejor regalo que puede recibir Harry, se los agradecerá?


_**Un regalo para Harry**_

Harry Potter no tenía secretos con sus amigos, Hermione y Ronald, los cuales después de la guerra se hicieron pareja, sus amigos sabían quién era el causante de las noches en vela que sufría el ojiverde.

Aunque Ron era un poco reacio a hablar sobre el tema al principio, luego de 2 meses y muchos regaños por parte de Hermione, se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de ni más ni menos que su ex maestro de Pociones la cabeza de Slytherin Severus Snape.

Y ahora después de 2 años de su salida de Hogwarts, Harry seguía sufriendo por Severus, noto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su maestro luego del incidente en su última clase de Oclumancia, nunca llego a sentir lastima por Snape sino amor y eso lo llevo a salvarlo de una muerte segura después de que Naggini.

Harry tiene mucho que agradecerle a Ron y los gemelos ya que sin ellos él y Severus nunca se hubieran declarado sus sentimientos, todo ocurrió un 24 de Diciembre.

_**Flashback**_

Harry se encontraba en una fiesta en casa de los Weasley, en la cual Ron y Hermione anunciaron su compromiso formal luego de 2 años de pareja, Harry los felicito pero tanto sus inseparables amigos como los gemelos notaron la sombra que fundió el habitual brillo de sus hermosas esmeraldas, los gemelos le preguntaron a Ron el motivo de la tristeza de Harry, él les conto que Harry estaba enamorado de Severus, luego de saber el motivo Fred y George tuvieron una magnífica idea en la cual tendrían que meter a Hermione ya que sin ella era rotundamente imposible.

Lo bueno es que ellos sabían la localización exacta de Severus Snape, Hogwarts.

El primer paso en el plan de los gemelos era hablar con su ex profesora y jefa de casa Minerva McGonagall la actual directora del colegio ya que Snape se negó a seguir en el puesto luego de terminada la guerra, necesitaban decirle a la directora del plan ya que entonces no habría modo de tener lo principal de su magnífico plan.

-Díganme chicos el motivo de su visita si no es solo para desearme una feliz navidad – interrogo la directora.

-Bueno tiene mucha razón profesora McGonagall no solo venimos por eso, nuestro principal motivo es que queremos hacerle un regalo de navidad muy especial a Harry –dijo Fred

-¿Y díganme en que puedo ayudarlos para el regalo de Potter? –cuestiono McGonagall

-Nos podrá ayudar en mucho, profesora –comento Ron

-Y la más adecuada para explicarle el plan es Hermione –concluyo George con la vista clavada en una Hermione inmutable.

-Eso no se los reclamo chicos tienen toda la razón –comenzó Hermione –profesora lo que nos trae de regreso a Hogwarts es el regalo de Harry el cual es el profesor Snape.

-Está bien chicos ¿cuál es la broma en este asunto? –dijo la profesora

-Discúlpeme profesora pero no es ninguna broma, no sé si lo noto en algún tiempo pero Harry siente algo más que respeto y aprecio por el profesor Snape desde sus clases de Oclumancia.

-Bien y me quieren explicar ¿Qué pretenden hacer?

-El plan es simple profesora queremos dormir al profesor Snape para poder trasladarlo a Grimmauld Place para ser más exactos al cuarto de Harry, pero claro que no seremos responsables de lo que ocurra después.

-Muy bien –dijo McGonagall

_**Minutos después**_

Severus Snape se despertó un poco mareado luego del tradicional banquete de Navidad, pero lo que se le hizo más extraño es que no conocía el lugar en el cual se encontraba, escucho como la puerta se abría y por ella apareció la persona menos esperada.

Harry Potter en todo su esplendor se adentraba en la habitación y al parecer no había notado su presencia, hasta que se Snape se hizo notar.

-¡SNAPE! ¿Qué rayos hace en mi habitación?

-No se la respuesta, yo solo recuerdo que me quede dormido en mi habitación en el castillo, aunque la pregunta correcta seria como le hizo para traerme a su casa señor Potter

-Discúlpeme pero no tengo la menor idea, yo vengo de una fiesta en casa de los Weasley. ¿Y dígame señor que fue lo que comió?

-Lo de siempre estofado. Demonios quien me haya dormido me hizo ingerir Veritaserum.

-Oh por Merlín! Tengo a Severus Snape en mi habitación y puedo preguntándole lo que sea sin temor a que me mienta.

-Potter no juegue con fuego.

-Dígame señor, ¿aun ama a mi madre?

-No, ya no más.

-Bien, ¿a quién ama ahora?

-A ti

-Si no supiera que está bajo los efectos de Veritaserum pensaría que me está mintiendo. ¿Desde cuándo siente esto por mí?

-Desde que te vi entrar al gran comedor por primera vez

-¿Y porque me corriste de la clase de Oclumancia en la que vi tus recuerdos?

-Porque no quería tu lastima o que te burlaras de mí.

-Nunca lo haría Severus, no sentí lastima por ti. ¿te gustaría que me acerque a ti?

-Sí, muero porque lo hagas

-Me parece bien. ¿Quieres que te bese? –pregunto mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Sí.

Harry no necesitó más. Rodeó al hombre con sus brazos y lo atrajo a él, besándole nuevamente. Snape no le rechazó, en cambio, se acopló rápidamente al chico y ambos terminaron recostados en el sofá.

Los besos d un momento a otro comenzaron a tornarse necesitados, feroces.

-Es un salvaje Potter —Se quejó Snape, riendo roncamente cuando Harry le mordió el labio. Harry no respondió y le volvió a besar—. P-Potter…

El pocionista se separó nuevamente, ésta vez estremecido por las manos suaves que se habían colado bajo su ropa y acariciaban sus costados con timidez. Miró el cabello revuelto de Harry, que se encontraba besando su cuello en ese instante, una bruma nublando sus pensamientos.

Él realmente lo deseaba, sus suaves succiones lanzaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían su piel placenteramente, las piernas juveniles apretando sus costados con sutileza. Se recargó en una mano y levantó la diestra, para acariciar la desordenada melena azabache y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de gloria.

La cama, que crujió ante su peso.Esta vez no se detuvo a pensarlo, colocó las manos en su camisa y se la quitó sin miramientos. El torso desnudo de Snape estaba lleno de cicatrices, unas se estaban desvaneciendo, otras habían quedado marcadas de por vida en su piel. Por lo demás, los músculos eran una visión demasiado satisfactoria.

Llevó las manos a sus propios botones y comenzó a sacarlos del ojal con rapidez para que ambos quedaran en igualdad de situación. Snape no tardó en comenzar a besar su cuello, lo que le hizo jadear extasiado.

Se dedicó a explorar el cuerpo del mayor, como si fuera un mundo nuevo por conocer, un misterio a develar, mientras el otro trazaba un mapa de besos y caricias por el suyo. Ambos unieron sus cuerpos en una danza delirante, mientras por la habitación se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos amortiguados. Cuando llegaron a la cúspide, el pelinegro se dejó caer sobre él, después de un prolongado suspiro.

Eres el mejor regalo que pudiera pedir, Severus –declaro Harry. – Y aunque no me lo llegues a creer te amo, para mí no interesa la edad, te amo y no me arrepiento de esto y nunca lo hare.

-Muy bien espero que me deje hablar Potter, -comenzó Severus con voy pausada –créeme que nunca espere que llegara a pasarme algo como esto, pero podría llegar a admitir que es la mejor navidad de mi vida, tu regalo será el saber que te amo mi pequeño ángel.

_**Fin del**_ _**Flashback**_

-¿En qué piensas Sev? –pregunto un Harry exhausto después de una magnifica demostración del gran amor que se profesan.

-Pienso en lo que nos pasó hace un año.

-Feliz navidad Severus!

-Feliz navidad Harry, te amo y espero que no olvides mi regalo por portarme bien.


End file.
